The general objective of this study is to clarify the influence of radiographic technique factors on the quality of xeroradiographic images and patient-radiation doses. The project involves the development of image evaluation concepts appropriate for xeroradiography and the formulation of optimized protocols to be used in xeroradiographic examinations. Particular emphasis is placed on mammography and on the development of examination protocols which will deliver a minimum radiation dose while maintaining adequate image quality. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Gary H. Zeman, Gopala U.V. Rao and Floyd Osterman, Evaluation of xeroradiographic image quality, Radiology 119, 3, 689-695, June 1976. Gary H. Zeman, Gopala, U.V. Rao, F.A. Osterman, A.E. James, Jr., and M.D. Ingram: Basic concepts of xeromammographic image analysis. Scientific Exhibit presented at the Radiological Society of North America, Chicago, Nov. 1976.